


chromqu b support

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: an out of-context chromqu b support i wrote a long time ago, enjoy.





	chromqu b support

Lon'qu: So, did you think about what I said?

  
Chrom: Yes. I was actually going to ask you about it too- how did you avoid war with your leader as a seasoned, talented warrior?

  
Lon'qu: We didn't. That's the whole point- our culture was mostly built around war and fighting, and less about manners.

  
Chrom: That's why you don't mind other men seeing you nude?

  
Lon'qu: Partly.

  
Chrom: Partly?

  
Lon'qu: That's an irrelevant part of our conversation. What I'm saying is that, really, fighting and waging war were natural and it didn't really matter about polite standards...

  
Chrom: Do you miss it?

  
Lon'qu: I don't get attached to anything.

  
Chrom: Again, that sounds extremely lonely. Have you never been even slightly attached to something?

  
Lon'qu: I was. Then I learnt my lesson- being close to people, or anything, just leads to being hurt. So I try and avoid making friends with anyone.

  
Chrom: So we're not friends? That's cold.

  
Lon'qu: You can consider me whatever you want. A friend, an ally, an enemy. It's all the same to me.

  
Chrom: ...You're like a walking depressant. Lighten up for once, I'm sure it won't hurt.

  
Lon'qu: For a lord, you're awfully good at forgetting we're in the middle of a war. I could lose anyone, so it's better not to think about making friendships.

  
Chrom: I know we could lose anyone. That's... something I've had to come to accept, no matter how little I want to... But even if you lose someone, they don't go away as long as you remember them. That's what I believe.

  
Lon'qu: I-i... Stop. I don't need your softness...

  
Chrom: Lon'qu? Seriously, wai-

  
Lon'qu: I'm leaving.

  
Chrom: Lonqu!? W-wait u-... He's gone... I wonder if I said something that upset him?


End file.
